


Heroes & Dragons 1-A Edition

by Tathracyn



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, During Canon, Gen, Sort Of, iida's doing his best, midorya's just happy to have friends, momo is in way over her head, the party's gonna get a lot bigger, uraraka has no chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tathracyn/pseuds/Tathracyn
Summary: “The morning light breaks over the port town of Jaku, just stirring for the day. Sailors are already gathering on the docks, checking their ships for damage after last night’s unexpected storm, and the cries of seagulls fill the air as life returns to the soon-to-be-busy streets.”Yaoyorozu takes a deep breath and smiles.“So. What would you like to do?”
Relationships: Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

“The morning light breaks over the port town of Jaku, just stirring for the day. Sailors are already gathering on the docks, checking their ships for damage after last night’s unexpected storm, and the cries of seagulls fill the air as life returns to the soon-to-be-busy streets.”

“Within a quiet seaside tavern, a noble knight sits eating breakfast. He is a tall half-elf dressed in steel armor and the royal colors of the crown. A sword and shield lean against the table as evidence of his status, and he is accompanied by a bespectacled young woman in scribe’s robes who shoots the occasional glance at the door.”

Yaoyorozu looks over the screen in front of her. Midorya is frantically scribbling in a new notebook, his eyes bright and cheerful as he repeats the narration in a mumble. Iida and Uraraka are watching her directly; Iida with a composed yet intrigued presence, Uraraka with barely-concealed excited energy. The table they’re seated at is covered in graph paper, other paper, pencils, figurines and dice, and several plates and bowls of snack foods. She created most of the figures and dice with her quirk and expects to create more as the afternoon progresses, so the food is greatly appreciated. 

She hadn’t missed the look on Uraraka’s face when Iida and Midoriya brought the food in, either, and a pang of sympathy had distracted her for much of the setup. She still doesn’t know if she should broach the subject or not. 

"Sir Valorus,” she addresses Iida directly and smiles a little as he sits up even straighter. “You and one of your retainers are seated inside the _Pearl of the Sea_ inn, where you have been staying for nearly a week. As of yet you have not found allies to aid you in your quest; to track down and eliminate a group of criminals who have been menacing traders coming through Jaku.”

“However, the new dawn brings new opportunities. Several ships arrived in port last night, seeking shelter from the storm. Perhaps you can request aid from their crews, or return to the local garrison and inquire again for volunteers.”

She can’t help but smile at Iida’s expression. It’s a far cry from his responsible maturity in class this week. Uraraka leans forward eagerly, a wide grin on her face, and Midorya’s looked up from writing with bright eyes. She’s a little self-conscious from all the attention but there’s no hint of judgement on their faces. They’re listening because they want to hear what she says, and she won’t disappoint them. 

She takes a deep breath and smiles. 

“So. What would you like to do?”

* * *

_Yaoyorozu absently trailed her hand over the books before her. They proudly proclaimed themselves with wonderfully dramatic titles like “Quirk Wars” and “Heroes and Horrors”, and she rather wished she could spend time exploring their contents. Sadly, she had much to do and little reason to linger._

_Her trip to the mall had been quite thoroughly sidetracked by the sight of a large display outside_ HERO! Comics _announcing a special re-release of old products, and a childlike yearning in her heart had drawn her in. The atmosphere was warm and friendly and full of chatter from groups of people sitting in the back, playing some game she doesn’t know. People of all ages were gathered around the bookshelves discussing the different games on sale and she surreptitiously kept her ears sharp to the conversations._

_One title in particular rings a bell and she tugs the corresponding book from the shelf. Perhaps she should purchase a copy and peruse it later…_

_“Yaoyorozu?”_

_The voice was familiar, but not overly so. She turned, curious, to see a shock of green hair connected to - yes, she recognized him, one of her classmates in 1-A. Midorya Izuku, if she remembered right._

_“Oh! Midoriya! It’s nice to run into you! What brings you out today?”_

_Midorya scratched the back of his head nervously. “Oh. I was just, uh, picking up some things I ordered. Iida and Uraraka are waiting for me, we’re meeting to share entrance exam stories. I don’t know why Iida was interested but he insisted on it and Uraraka agreed so we were going to meet here. I mean-!” He blushed and waved his hands frantically. “You know that, I just told you we’re meeting today so I don’t- I mean, I- uh-”_

_“I understand,” Yaoyorozu said simply as he stumbled for words. “Well, I hope you find what you’re after. It all seems so fascinating, after all.”_

_Midorya’s eyes widened at her response, as if he’d expected another thing entirely. She can’t imagine what._

_“Are you interested in those sorts of games, Yaoyorozu?” he asked hesitantly, a note of curiosity in his voice. Yaoyorozu blinked. Whatever could have given him that impression? She was merely looking at them, after all. Yet, truthfully…_

_“Oh! Well, I suppose I am. I’ve never participated in one, but I have heard of them. I met Wildshape at a soiree once and he told me he plays. I believe some other heroes participate as well?”_

_“Hero Roll Call!” Midorya exclaimed excitedly. “I love their show! They’ve been showcasing new systems for years and their campaigns are always so intense. What was he playing? They were running Shadow of Archaon recently but maybe it was DnD 8e, they’ve been doing that campaign for a few years so it could’ve been that-”_

_“Midorya, if I may!” Yaoyorozu held her hand up to catch his attention. He startled and blushed again, looking distinctly embarrassed. She wondered briefly about that but pressed on. “I apologize, but I am still unfamiliar with the game. Is there perhaps somewhere I should start?”_

_Midorya smiled and crouched down next to the bookshelf. “That’s the big question. See, there’s more than one game. Pen-and-paper RPGs basically originate with the original Dungeons and Dragons, but over the years its creators improved and refined the rules into different ‘editions’. Other people were inspired to create their own rule systems, resulting in hundreds of different_ games _with their own rules, stories and genres!”_

_Yaoyorozu nodded along, looking back at the shelf. With that information she can see how the books are separated into the different ‘systems.’ “It sounds quite complex.”_

_Midorya didn’t_ quite _smile as he sighed. “I definitely thought it was. I guess most people get into it through friends, though, so they start with whichever system their friends play.”_

_He pulled out a book and showed her the cover. It bore a similar title card to the one she had selected, though much less intricate._

_“This one’s my favorite. It was the current edition when quirks were first discovered. It was incredibly popular and helped launch RPG shows like Hero Roll Call, and it’s considered to be the edition that brought pen-and-paper RPGs into mainstream culture. It was the last edition that didn’t use the 20Quirk rules, too!”_

_“20Quirk?” She tilted her head curiously._

_“Oh. Lots of games use a set of rules for creating characters with quirks. They didn’t do so at first, but as quirks became more common, new games started to reflect that. Eventually it became the standard.”_

_He looked down at the book and something shifted in his face. Something almost bitter, at odds with his passionate explanation._

_“It’s kind of unpopular, but I’ve always preferred the editions that don’t use 20Quirk. I just think they’re more of a fantastic story that way. You know?”_

_Yaoyorozu nodded. “I can understand that. It certainly emphasizes the fiction,” she said thoughtfully. Midorya looked up in surprise and she gave him a gentle smile. “Thank you for the recommendation.”_

_His eyes looked distinctly watery and he quickly shoved the book into her arms before turning away._

_“W-well, I shouldn’t keep you any longer. Iida and Uraraka should be here soon,” he said, which doesn’t make any sense to Yaoyorozu. He was clearly interested in the conversation despite pulling away._

_She looked at the book for a moment, thinking about how he’d been acting. She has suspicions, but it would be rude to comment. Still, she_ did _want to hear more._

_She came to a decision and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder._

_“Midorya. Would you be interested in setting up a game with me?_

* * *

_She left the store with a trio of books, a box of strange dice, an extremely weepy Midorya, and a growing spark of excitement._

* * *

“I would like to discern the whereabouts of my other retainers!” Iida says energetically. “If they were not here when I awoke then doing so is my first priority!” 

Yaoyorozu nods. He’s certainly roleplaying his character. “You sent two of them out to ask for volunteers, but now that you have finished eating, it might be good to add your own efforts. You stand and make your way to the bartender to pay. She is a lovely young human with bright blonde hair and a pretty green dress, who is passing out dishes to the other patrons. As you approach she greets you with a smile.”

Yaoyorozu clears her throat and shoots Uraraka a _look_ as the cheery girl lets out a quiet squeal. She faces Iida and continues in a light, friendly tone. 

“Going on your way, sir?” 

“Indeed! I thank you for your wonderful service and hospitality! Your establishment is an excellent example of Jaku’s excellence and you have my sincerest respects!”

Yaoyorozu _knows_ she’s blushing a little. Midorya and Uraraka look enamored with her and Iida’s acting already and she’s only said one line. This is going to be such an embarrassing experience… although it’d be a lie to say she’s not enjoying it already. 

“Very well. You hand her the gold for your meal and room, and make for the entrance. But!” She tries for an ominous expression as the three of them startle on the last word. Midorya, at least, looks like she succeeded. “Before you reach them, the doors are forcefully thrown open and you see a crowd of sailors enter, led by a small, ferocious figure.” 

She turns to Uraraka, whose expression cracks into a wide grin. “Uraraka, would you like to introduce your character?

Uraraka laughs and stands up. She slams her hands down on the table and takes a deep breath. 

“AHOY ME BRETHREN! WE’VE RETURNED FROM THE SEA YET AGAIN. A DRINK TO OUR BRAVE KIN, OF SALT AND STORM AND SAIL!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAYERS  
> Yaoyorozu: Dungeon Master  
> Iida: Ser Verodin Valorus, Half-Elf Paladin  
> Uraraka: ???  
> Midoriya: ???


	2. Chapter 2

_ “ _ **_Excuse me,_ ** _ madame!”  _

Iida gestures frantically at Uraraka. Yaoyorozu’s learning that he gestures for  _ everything  _ and that there’s a surprising variety to the movements. This is his I-can’t-believe-you’re-so-disrespectful gesture. Learning that one was easy, he’s used it at Bakugou a lot. 

“Your behaviour is disruptive of this establishment and its patrons! I must insist that you comport yourself in a manner appropriate for public spaces!”

Uraraka gives a hearty laugh and mimes shoving him aside. “Stow yer gob, shiny. This here’s our haunt an’ we’ll  _ ‘comport ourselves’ _ how we please.” 

Yaoyorozu chuckles at Iida’s expression. He clearly didn’t expect such a departure from the respect Uraraka shows the class representatives during school. In fact, he looks like he’s about to launch into a lecture so she waves a hand for attention before they get carried away in-character. 

“Uraraka, would you like to describe your character?” she asks mildly. Uraraka blinks at her in apparent surprise, then brightens and nods.

“Okay! Uh, she’s a halfling! She has red hair and brown eyes and she’s really strong! Deku gave me ideas for her outfit, she’s got…” She has to check her character sheet because it’s covered in extremely small, detailed notes. “... a low cotton shirt tied with a red sash around her chest, loose pants and some sturdy boots, and a black bandana holding her hair back. Oh, and she’s got two hand axes at her sides and a big axe strapped to her back!” 

“She sounds like quite the dashing sailor,” Yaoyorozu compliments and Uraraka beams at her. 

“Thanks! I don’t really know much about this game, but I had a bunch of fun making her!” 

“An excellent attitude! It is wonderful that you have already found enjoyment in the game!” Iida exclaims while motioning energetically. “I hope that it continues to be a worthwhile use of your day!” 

Yaoyorozu holds a hand up to stifle her laugh. His enthusiasm is rather endearing, really, and she doesn’t want to appear as though she’s mocking him. 

“Speaking of; Sir Valorus, how do you respond to this woman? Her companions, who appear to be sailors from the returning ships, have pushed past you both and found seats around the tavern. They appear well-known here, judging by the other patrons’ reactions.”

Iida pauses mid-motion. He looks at her, then at Uraraka, and it’s possibly the clearest instance of ‘seeing the wheels turning in someone’s head’ Yaoyorozu has ever experienced. 

He appears to reach a conclusion as he sits back and mimes a respectful bow to Uraraka. 

“My apologies. I have been tasked with a duty to aid this town, and I judged you and your companions hastily. Allow me to make introductions properly.” 

“I am Sir Verodin Valorus, Knight of the Crown. What might be your name?” 

Uraraka looks slightly flustered by the sudden shift, but she recovers quickly and gives him an appraising look. 

“Oh so ye’r the shiny what’s lookin’ fer sellswords. Shoulda figured. M’name’s Kora Saltsweep. Why don’t ya grab a seat? I’m keen ta talk business with ya.”

She took the offered hook exactly as Yaoyorozu had hoped when she was planning introductions. Getting a classically heroic paladin and crass career sailor to work together had been an interesting puzzle to solve, but she has confidence in her solution. 

“You return to your table and your retainer offers to go fetch a drink for Kora,” she adds because she’s entirely  _ not _ confident how much she should integrate those characters into things. The book really does not give  _ any _ tips about that. 

“Of course! Would you care to discuss-,” Iida begins, but Uraraka cuts him off. 

“Nuh uh. Drink first.” 

She makes a point of pouring a full cup of soda for herself in the silence and downing half of it before returning her attention to Iida. It’s very immersive. 

“Right, then. Word is, yer lookin’ ta root out some thieves what’s made trouble inland,” she drawls, leaning over the table.

“Indeed! It is the duty of all citizens to assist in the enforcement of the law when possible. These criminals are a disruption to the people and must be dealt with!” Iida holds his posture straight, somehow portraying a heroic pose while staying seated. Uraraka lets out a barking laugh and bares her teeth in a grin. 

“Riiiight,” she drawls lazily. “Well. I ain’t one fer workin’ with you fancy noblefolk, but I do happen ta be lookin’ fer work while in port. ‘S there a price out fer dealin’ with em?” 

Iida dons an indignant expression that entirely fails to hide his delight. Uraraka puts a hand to her mouth to hide a laugh as he gestures authoritatively in accompaniment. 

“I am authorized to grant compensation to those who assist in this endeavor, yes,” he says over Uraraka’s giggles. “Am I to take it that you would offer your aid in exchange for such?” 

“Well aren’t you sharp as a shark,” she teases. “Aye, I’m onboard fer yer privateer manhunt.” 

“That is  _ not  _ what this is!” 

Yaoyorozu watches the exchange, considering. They both seem to have taken to the roleplaying side of things easily, and though she has yet to introduce the combat elements she is hopeful that things are going well.

Although… 

Midoriya hasn’t said a word since she gave the introduction. Even though he isn’t a part of the scene yet, she had hoped all three of them could find a balance easily. 

She decides to push things along, just a little. 

“Pardon me, Sir Valorus?” 

All three of them look up at her interruption. Unsurprising, given how much she’d tried to deepen her voice for it. She continues in her normal tone. “At the address, you look around to see your second retainer approaching, followed by a young individual in long robes. ‘I apologize for the interruption, sir,’” she nods at Iida, “‘but I may have found an ally to your cause.’” 

She smiles at the last player. “Midoriya? Would you like to introduce yourself now?” 

Midoriya sits up in surprise, dropping his pencil as he fumbles for his sheet. “O-oh! Okay” he stammers and clears his throat, quickly looking around at the others. He hunches his shoulders as he realizes that everyone’s watching him, but manages to push through whatever anxiety he’s experiencing and speak. 

“U-um. Hello there?” He waves a hand and smiles awkwardly. Yaoyorozu isn’t sure, but she thinks he’s pitching his voice up a little. “Your retainer said you were looking for help? I, uh, I’m not much of a fighter, b-but I have some magical ability and I’ve studied a lot of subjects! So, er, I hope I can be of assistance.”

Uraraka almost squeals in joy. “Oh you sound so cute! What do they look like?” she asks excitedly. Midoriya blushes harder than Yaoyorozu’s seen so far and hides his face behind his sheet. 

“U-um. They’re human, kind of short, with gold eyes and brown hair,” he says - more mumbles, really. “They’re, uh, wearing scale mail over a plain brown robe. Oh! And it has a silver needle stitched on the front!” 

Yaoyorozu frowns. Despite his constant mumbling in class, Midoriya seems to be holding himself back now. She hopes it’s just first time nerves; he’d been so enthusiastic when she first proposed the game, seeing him shrink in on himself the moment they start playing is quite unfortunate. 

“Sir Valorus, you recognize the symbol on their robes as the holy symbol of Istus, goddess of fate and destiny,” she cuts in reluctantly. “You haven’t seen any of her temples in town, which suggests that they are traveling much as you are.”

Iida nods in understanding and holds a hand out to Midoriya. “Of course your assistance is welcome! I am certain your knowledge will be a great aid. I am Sir Verodin Valorus, Knight of the Crown and sponsor of this endeavor, and this-” he gestures to Uraraka while somehow keeping his offered handshake steady, “-is Kora Saltsweep, who has offered her skills as well.” 

“H-hi! My name is Paige Wikiwat, it’s nice to meet you.” Midoriya goes to shake his hand but can’t quite reach over the table so they end up just miming a handshake awkwardly. Iida smiles anyways before turning his attention to Uraraka, who’s visibly holding back laughter.

“I hope you do not greet all your associates this way, Miss Saltsweep. Do you find something amusing about our new ally?” he asks sternly. 

Uraraka shakes her head. “No, it’s not that, Iida. Deku,” she smiles cheerily as she looks at him, “did you really name a cleric of knowledge  _ Wiki Page?”  _

Yaoyorozu blinks, because she hadn’t realized that when he first showed her the character. That’s…  _ adorable _ , actually. 

“I-I, erm, well, y-yes?” Midoriya stammers awkwardly, determinately staring to the side of Uraraka’s head. “I-is- should I not have done that? I didn’t mean to upset you, I j-just thought it was nice…” 

“No no, I like it! It’s cute!” Uraraka assures the nervous boy cheerfully. Yaoyorozu breathes a silent thanks to any spirits listening as Midoriya finally meets her eyes. Truly, bless that girl. “I think it’s a great name!”

“Indeed! Humorous wordplay is something of a tradition in roleplaying game communities! There is no shame in including such things” Iida says, gesturing reassuringly. Midoriya looks moderately less embarrassed now, and he gives a tentative smile. 

Yaoyorozu chuckles. “Midoriya, Iida essentially named his paladin  _ ‘very valiant _ ,’” she tells him and grins as he lets out a startled laugh. Uraraka cackles and Iida shoots her a mock-glare. “Paige is wonderfully named and we look forward to hearing more of them.” 

Oh, dear. Midoriya’s eyes are filling up with tears again. Yaoyorozu supposes she just has to get used to that. 

“S-sorry…” he sniffs, but he’s smiling. The others politely avoid acknowledging commenting as he wipes his face clean and blinks rapidly. “I’m okay. What were you saying, I-um Sir Valorus?” 

“It is quite alright!” Iida claps his hands together and looks around eagerly. “Now, if you are both amendable, we may depart post-haste! It is most imperative that this criminal threat be dealt with immediately!” 

“Hell yeah!” Uraraka cheers, standing up and raising her fists high. “Let’s go fight some bandits!”

The other two cheer along with her and Yaoyorozu can’t help but smile at their rising excitement. They’re moving the game along, then. 

“Very well. So, how do you intend to locate their encampment?“ she asks innocently, and has to stifle a laugh as Midoriya and Iida both look dumbfounded at the question. 

“Um…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAYERS  
> Yaoyorozu: Dungeon Master  
> Iida: Ser Verodin Valorus, Half-Elf Paladin  
> Uraraka: Kora Saltsweep, Halfling ???  
> Midoriya: Paige Wikiwat, Human Cleric


	3. Chapter 3

_ “ _ **_Ahoy, you lot!_ ** _ Listen up!” _

_ The shout cuts through the easy chatter of the tavern like a knife. Nearby patrons turn to the speaker, a halfling woman carrying axes enough to match body mass who’s standing on her chair and glaring around.  _

_ “I heard you been havin’ some trouble with bandits ‘round these waters. Any’a you fine folks keen ta give some ‘well-meanin’,  _ respectable _ doo-gooders’ a headin’ t’follow?” She shouts towards a group of patrons sitting apart from the shipfolk occupying most of the room. A few of them glance over curiously, but others just shrug dismissively. One man even laughs at her as he returns to his drink.  _

_ Kora narrows her eyes. She steps down from her chair as Verodin tries to reengage her in conversation and marches over to the one who laughed, drawing her battleaxe as she does. The man doesn’t seem to notice her, a fact she attributes to her height more than any degree of effort in her part. Good. That means he’s not expecting her to slam the shaft of the axe against the table and lean against it.  _

_ “Now, a’ know we’ve been out at sea fer a while so I might be misrememberin’ me manners, but it seems mighty rude ta laugh at a lady like that,” she says casually, grinning as the man chokes on his drink. “If’n ye be so kind as ta answer my inquiry, I’d be mighty pleased.”  _

* * *

Midoriya laughs at Yaoyorozu’s exaggerated expression of terror and she breaks, unable to both keep it up and fight her own laughs. Uraraka’s wearing a deeply satisfied look and Iida seems torn between entertainment and disapproval. Whether he actually disapproves or if that’s what his character would express, Yaoyorozu isn’t certain, but she suspects it’s a little of both. Threatening civilians for information is not a hero  _ or _ a paladin’s usual solution. 

“Kora, roll an intimidate check,” Yaoyorozu says with a smile. Uraraka nods and stares at the materials in front of her for a second, then grabs a die. “That’s a twelve-sided die, you need the twenty-sided one. The big one there.” 

Uraraka’s cheeks go pink(er) with embarrassment and she throws the die a little harder than necessary, sending it bouncing out of her tray. Iida and Midoriya both lean in excitedly as the die clatters across the table before coming to rest beside a bag of chips. 

“13!” Iida calls out first, before grabbing it to hand back to Uraraka. She almost crumpled her character sheet in excitement as she leans across the table to take it back. 

“13! So, uh, that makes 16 total?” Uraraka looks to Midoriya for confirmation and he glances at her sheet before nodding. “...is that good?”

“It is a very respectable roll, especially as the first roll in this game!” Iida pronounces. “I am certain it will be quite successful-” 

“Iida,” Yaoyorozu says mildly, and he pauses mid-gesture, looking rather sheepish.

“My apologies, Yaoyorozu! It is not up to me to decide successes.” He sits back down and looks at her expectantly. She clears her throat pointedly and lowers her voice to continue. 

* * *

_ The man is  _ much  _ more attentive with a battleaxe’s blade hanging in his face. He coughs several times to clear his throat before replying.  _

_ “L-look, lady, we don’t get involved. ‘S not worth it. Folks comin’ into town tell ‘bout bandits out on the west roads but it ain’t our problem. We don’ mess with ‘em an’ they don’t come close.” _

_ Kora nods, slowly rolling the axe back and forth as the man talks. He seems sincere enough, and though  _ he _ is quite afraid, the other patrons at the table are marginally less so.  _

_ She’s not afraid of a fight, but the  _ Pearl of the Sea is  _ her favorite haunt. She wouldn’t want to be thrown out.  _

_ “Sounds right sensible, I s’pose. See, if’n ye had given us a westward headin’ up front we’d’a been outa yer way,” she tells the man seriously. He gives a jerky nod as she pushes off the table and twirls her battleaxe absently. “Thank ye fer yer  _ wilful assistance.  _ ‘S a might bit better’n gettin’ it the hard way, don’cha think?”  _

_ The man nods again. Kora gives him a wide smile and spins around, careful not to let her axe hit anyone. If it gets close to them anyways, well. There’s still no harm done.  _

_ Verodin is glaring at her as she returns to the table, while Paige watches with wide eyes. She slams the rest of her drink back and drops a few coins onto the table before beckoning the others to follow her out the door.  _

_ “Right. I got us a headin’ so let’s ship out.” _

_ Verodin sputters and scrambles to pay as he and Paige hurry to catch up.  _

_ “Miss Saltsweep! Such behavior is most inappropriate! I may have been rash in my judgement earlier, but I am certain that  _ that _ was an unnecessary show of aggression!”  _

_ Kora spins around, walking backwards, and raises her eyebrows at him. “Yer on a manhunt, shiny. What sorta landin’re ye expectin’ from this venture, a nice tea an’ some life-changin’ advice? We’re in fer a fight, no two ways about it. Inn’t that what ye wanted aid fer, ‘cause ya couldn’t do it alone?”  _

_ Paige squeaks at her bluntness and looks nervously at Verodin, who’d puffed up indignantly as soon as she started. He blusters a response that she ignores in favor of staring him down, and after a minute he falls silent, looking contemplative.  _

_ “... I suppose I cannot challenge that, though I wish otherwise. I must ask that, should this endeavor turn violent, that you attempt to merely subdue the enemy, as they should be properly tried for their crimes.”  _

_ “Now, that ain’t  _ quite _ my field of expertise, but I wager I can handle it.” Kora looks at the two of them consideringly. “A three-man crew’s a bit short fer capturin’ though. You sure yer up fer it?”  _

_ “W-what if we bait them out?”  _

_ Paige’s question is barely audible over the bustle of the streets, but to experienced ears they might as well have shouted. Kora and Verodin both look at them in surprise and they shrink in on themself a little as they continue.  _

_ “I-I mean, I’m sure y-you’re very strong, but it would be much s-safer to set up a trap? If we made them think we were untrained civilians we could use that advantage to more easily subdue them. Of course, we would have to present ourselves as plainly as possible, which would be difficult given our current attire. Maybe we could purchase disguises before we depart, but would that be enough? Clothing only does so much to conceal...“ they trail off as they notice the others staring at them. “Um. I mean, uh.”  _

_ “Well lookit you, with yer brainbox workin!” Kora whistles, grinning. And she’d had the kid pegged as a run-of-the-mill pencil pusher. The cute cleric might be more interesting than she thought.  _

_ Verodin is nodding along. “That could be quite effective! What might we provide to assist in such a deception?”  _

_ Kora looks at him in surprise. “Now, I wouldn’t a taken  _ you _ fer that sort, shiny. Ain’t that a bit unnoble of you?”  _

_ “That is  _ not _ a word,” he admonishes, and he’s too serious to be anything but sincere. So Verodin is, in fact, a stick-in-the-mud. Good to know. “I am simply making use of my ally’s tactical aptitude! Deception is an understandable facet of battle, especially when one is facing a challenging foe!” _

_ “A’ight, ‘s fair,” she shrugs and turns to Paige. “So what else’re ya thinkin?”  _

* * *

Midoriya leans forwards, looking at the others’ character sheets and muttering to himself. Iida and Uraraka watch with interest as he reaches for the Players’ Handbook and rifles through it, clearly lost in thought. 

Yaoyorozu herself is intrigued. He still looks quite anxious, but behind it she sees a spark of something else. Something bright. 

She rather wishes to encourage it. 

Finally Midoriya nods decisively. “Okay. W-what do you think of this…” 

* * *

_ Some time later, a lone cart trundles away from Jaku. It’s driver holds the reins nervously, glancing around every few seconds as if the trees themselves could stand up and strike. The peaceful day does nothing to settle their concerns.  _

_ They’ve long since lost sight of Jaku behind the forest when the horses slow to a stop and paw at the ground restlessly. The driver tugs them a few times but they resolutely refuse to move.  _

_ “Come on, please move,” they say loudly. “I don’t want to get stuck here,  _ please  _ keep going.” _

_ The horses arrogantly exert their autonomy by doing nothing of the sort. In fact, they attempt to back up, away from the nearest trees.  _

_ The driver follows their gaze to the woods. They don’t see anything to warrant such behavior, but - is that movement, in the shadows? _

_ “H-hello? Is somebody there?” _

_ There’s no response for a moment, then a figure emerges from the darkness. Tall and sturdy, with scraggly hair and beard and dressed in worn leather armor, the human man waves a hand cheerfully as he approaches the road.  _

_ “Ho there, friend! Fine day t’be travlin’, and a goner day t’meet new folks. Y’seem t’be in a real bind, ey?”  _

_ The driver blinks in surprise at his jolly greeting. “U-um. I su-suppose. They don’t u-usually do this, I don’t know what’s wrong with them.”  _

_ The man nods understandingly. “I reckon they’re havin’ trouble with the weight. Happened to me just the other day, you know. Had t’leave our things halfway home. Since we’re here, mind if me ‘n my fellas try an’ balance it out better?” _

_ “G-go ahead…” _

_ The man waves a hand towards the forest and several other figures emerge, shrugging their way through the underbrush towards the wagon. They’re dressed similarly to the first man, with leather armor and old weapons, but they lack the first man’s jolly expression. In fact, their expressions are downright  _ greedy.

_ The whole group hurries around the back, and they’re not paying any more attention to the driver, which is unfortunate.  _

_ One of them might’ve noticed the edge creeping into their smile.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAYERS  
> Yaoyorozu: Dungeon Master  
> Iida: Ser Verodin Valorus, Half-Elf Paladin  
> Uraraka: Kora Saltsweep, Halfling ???  
> Midoriya: Paige Wikiwat, Human Cleric


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright Kora, Verodin. They do not know you two are inside, so you have the advantage as they approach. Is there anything you wish to do before you are seen?” 

“I’m getting my axes out!” Uraraka shouts immediately, a manic grin spreading across her face as she grabs her dice in anticipation. Iida shakes his head, but he’s smiling as he looks at Yaoyorozu. 

“I am positioned near the entrance to the wagon so that they will see me as soon as they open the cover.”

“I’m preparing to cast  _ bane _ ,” Midoriya adds, furiously scanning his sheet for options. Yaoyorozu pauses, quickly running through all the rules she’d memorized regarding combat, before nodding in confirmation. 

“Very well. Verodin and Kora; waiting in the dark, you hear the conversation with Paige end. You do not know how many people are approaching, but as these are likely the bandits you seek, you ready yourselves for the coming confrontation.” 

She smiles at their visible excitement. “The wagon’s flap is pulled aside and you see four armed men looking at you both with greed, which quickly turns to surprise.”

* * *

_ “SURRENDER, CRIMINALS! YOUR WICKED HARASSMENT OF INNOCENT TRAVELERS SHALL NOT CONTINUE!”  _

_ “W-w-what the hell!” The bandit shouts, backpedaling in terror at the sudden, loud appearance of the armored knight. His allies jump back a step, reaching for their weapons, which immediately proves to be a terrible response.  _

_ (“RRRAAAAAGE!!!”) _

_ Kora slips nimbly under Verodin’s arm and springs forward with a roar, swinging her axes furiously. The men try to escape her reach but one’s not fast enough and she catches him with a blow, driving her axe deep into his neck- _

_ (“ _ Uraraka!”)

_ -smashing the  _ flat  _ of her battleaxe into his face,  _ Iida, _ and following up with a pommel strike to his gut. The man drops to the ground in a heap, unconscious, and she looks up at the others with a wide, toothy smile.  _

_ A trio of shimmering feathers flicker into existence above the bandits’ heads and she glances to the front to see Paige leaning out of their seat, clutching a glowing hand to their chest. Excellent. Fighting with a crew is  _ so  _ much better. _

* * *

“Please roll initiative, everyone.” 

Iida is already rolling his die. Uraraka follows suit, much more carefully than her first roll, and Midoriya grabs his from where it sits, untouched so far. 

“My initiative is eight.” Iida gives his die an irritated glare for its poor performance and Uraraka giggles as she compares her result to her sheet. 

“I got… thirteen?” she says hesitantly, and smiles at Yaoyorozu’s nod. “Ok. Sorry, I promise I’ll remember everything!” 

“It’s quite alright, Uraraka,” Yaoyorozu assures her before looking to Midoriya. He grins back, visibly pleased. 

“I. Um. I got nineteen.” 

Uraraka whoops and holds her hands up for high fives, which Midoriya returns after a moment’s surprise. It’s absolutely adorable. 

Yaoyorozu picks out four dice from her own pile and rolls for the bandits. She shoots Uraraka a  _ look _ as the other girl tries to peer over her screen, sending her back to her seat, chastised. She quickly checks the list of enemies she prepared, then puts her hands to her stomach and concentrates. 

A rush of motion drags through her body, pulling from her chest, her sides, her legs. It pools beneath her hands and then bursts into form, and in an instant she’s holding four carefully-designed plastic figures to represent the bandits. 

“Oh that’s so cool, Yaoyorozu!” Midoriya leans in to watch her place the figures on the battle map. “Those are so detailed, I haven’t even seen official figures that’re that well made! You even added all their colors, that’s amazing!”

Yaoyorozu feels her cheeks heat up. “It’s simply plastic, you know. I have practiced much more complicated items.” 

“These are still really cool! Did you make them up just now or did you design them beforehand? I didn’t realize your quirk could produce such detailed items!”

She doesn’t know how to respond to such earnest praise, so she elects to move past it and back to the game. 

“Midoriya, you are first in the initiative. What does Paige do?”

* * *

_ There’s a moment of silence as both sides gauge the other, evaluating. The unconscious bandit remains unconscious, but that leaves five still standing. Kora’s out of the wagon, Verodin’s not, and Paige is leaning halfway off the driver’s seat like a sailor on a ship’s rigging. Two of the bandits have bows in hand, and the others are halfway through drawing their weapons.  _

_ Paige breaks the tension first. They leap from the seat, their holy symbol glowing with divine light, and a tongue of starflame jumps from their grasp towards an enemy. It licks across the man’s chest and he stumbles back with a cry of pain. Not enough to take him down, but it leaves a line of charred leather across his armor.  _

_ The other bandits take that as a cue to attack. Two of them rush towards Kora, drawing a heavy mace and a wicked-looking dagger, and they try to flank her before striking. They’re partially successful - the dagger misses as one of the feathers lets off a flare of light, but the mace slams down a devastating hit that sends Kora reeling. _

(“Ten damage, Uraraka.” 

“Ow… That’s a lot…“

“Oh! But you’re raging, so it’s reduced.”)

_ She recovers quickly and lashes out with her axes, scoring two hits in a cross pattern across the mace-user’s chest. She grins in satisfaction as he cries out and falls to the ground.  _ (“Not dead! He’s just hurt!”) 

_ “G-get her!” the dagger-man shouts, terrified, as she grins up at him, blood flecks spattered across her face. The other feathers flare as the archers fire at her and she takes one of the arrows in the shoulder without flinching. _

_ “Is that all!?” she bellows at them over the blood rushing in her ears. Now  _ this  _ is a fight! _

_ Armor clanks behind her and the  _ very  _ shiny figure of Verodin fills half her vision, his sword arcing at the dagger-man and clipping his shoulder. He doesn't drop, but it clearly hurts. Alright, maybe Shiny isn’t half bad. Can use a sword better than most, at least.  _

_ The archers are nocking their arrows for a second volley but something behind them catches her eye. Paige is approaching them slowly, just outside their field of view, a nimbus of light gathering around their outstretched hand.  _

_ As the bandits draw their bows back, Paige points at the closest man and speaks.  _

**_“Betray.”_ **

* * *

“So, um, I’m casting  _ command  _ on him,” Midoriya explains over Uraraka’s awed “ _ whaaaat! _ ” Iida claps his hands in delight. 

“An excellent use for a highly underused spell!” he says happily. “Well done, Midoriya!” 

Yaoyorozu rolls the bandit’s saving throw as Midoriya stammers in embarrassment. It’s good, but… not good enough, she thinks. Interesting. 

“Next in initiative is the one with the dagger,” she says once Midoriya’s all muttered out. Everyone looks at her in surprise. 

“W-wait, did it work?” he asks in concern. Yaoyorozu smiles her best neutral smile at him and rolls some dice instead of answering. 

“Uraraka… he swipes at you with his dagger, but he seems rather shaken and the blade goes wide. Most unfortunate for him, as you are next.” 

It really is impressive how such a sweet girl can give such a frightening laugh.

* * *

_ Kora doesn’t hesitate to drive her axe into the man’s side. Verodin can’t complain; a dying man is still alive. Technically.  _

_ He goes down with a wheezing gasp and she snaps her gaze over to the archers. They have arrows drawn, and one’s aiming straight at her. With a roar, she hurls her handaxe straight into his shoulder. He stumbles back but holds steady, and she braces for the arrow to hit- _

Thwipp-thmp _! _

_ -hit  _ him _ in the chest? _

_ The sight breaks through her bloodlust. Yep, that’s definitely an arrow sticking out of his torso. He sinks to the ground in silence, staying conscious just long enough to look at his ally in horror.  _

_ The other man watches him fall with blank eyes, apparently completely indifferent to the murder of his ally, before scrunching his face up and shaking his head. When he looks back, his expression quickly morphs into horror.  _

_ “W-wait, no, what w-was that?!” He drops his bow and steps back, like he’s going to run away, but he doesn’t make it three feet before two hundred-odd pounds of Paladin slam into him and he goes down,  _ hard _. _

* * *

“...He failed his save, then?” Midoriya asks innocently, as if that was in doubt. Uraraka is laughing too hard to comment as Iida mimes his attempt to wrestle the bandit to the ground. 

“He did, yes.” Yaoyorozu sweeps the figures off the table and sets them to the side. She should probably look for a box to store them for the future; if she creates new figures every game she won’t be able to carry them all without one, and remaking them each time would be tiresome.

“With that, the fight is over. You have three unconscious bandits, one dead one, and one who is still struggling to escape. What do you intend to do with them?” 

The trio exchanges looks, each obviously having their own thoughts. Or, in Uraraka’s case, bouncing in her seat and clutching her die. She’s taken to her character  _ remarkably _ quickly. 

Iida speaks up first. “I will bind the conscious one’s hands. Scribe Paige, if you can, would you see to the others and ensure they remain stable?” 

Midoriya nods. “I’ll go over and start using  _ spare the dying, _ starting with the one who approached first.” 

Iida turns to Uraraka, who’s positively vibrating in excitement, and smiles indulgently. “Miss Kora. You appear to have made an impression. Perhaps you could…  _ impress _ upon them the value of cooperation at this time?”

Uraraka  _ beams  _ at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my primary goals for this is for Uraraka to play the rowdiest of girls. I think she's off to a good start. 
> 
> PLAYERS  
> Yaoyorozu: Dungeon Master  
> Iida: Ser Verodin Valorus, Half-Elf Paladin   
> Uraraka: Kora Saltsweep, Halfling Barbarian   
> Midoriya: Paige Wikiwat, Human Cleric


	5. Chapter 5

_“Miss Kora, while I expected some degree of aggression to be used, I rather feel your methods were unnecessarily threatening.”_

_Kora rolls her eyes. She doesn’t know why he’s so upset, he stopped her before she actually stabbed the guy. Plus it made them a lot more willing to talk. If he was just going to complain about her methods he shouldn’t have asked her to take the lead_

_They’re pushing through the underbrush just north of the road, heading towards where the bandits claimed they’d set up camp. She’d managed to get a rough location and a description of their remaining allies before Verodin had ‘ordered’ her to stop. Like she’d submit to a fancypants_ noble _._

_He’d used his fancy knight training to heal the worst of her wounds, though, so she’d begrudgingly stepped off._

_“Hey Paige, ya certain this headin’s true?” she calls ahead instead of responding. Paige pauses, crouched over a patch of dirt about thirty feet ahead._

_“Yeah! See how this spot is tapped down more than the surroundings? It’s been used as a footpath for a while so it’s got to lead to their camp!_

_Kora definitely doesn’t see any difference between_ dirt _and_ dirt _, but that’s more confidence than they've shown nearly all day and she kinda doesn’t want to ruin it. She’s woman enough to admit that their stunt with the archers had…_ interested _her. Maybe she can encourage more of that._

_“‘Ow far out d’you think?” she asks. Paige frowns and looks around at the forest._

_“I don’t know… oh! Wait!” They bustle over and up a fallen tree trunk and point up into the sky. “I think I see smoke! Come on, let’s follow it!”_

_They jump down and hike up their robe as they rush deeper into the woods. The other two hurry to keep pace, Verodin clanking in his heavy armor and Kora cursing her short legs as Paige rushes ahead. Kora wants to shout for them to stop, but if the smoke_ is _the rest of the bandits, they’d give themselves away at once._

 _Though, actually, they aren’t being subtle_ at all. _Calling out for Paige probably wouldn't make much of a difference._

_Just as she commits to opening her mouth, Paige stops dead in their tracks and she crashes into their back hard enough to bite her tongue._

_“Ow,_ shit _!” she swears at the surprisingly painful pain. She can take an arrow to her chest but somehow_ this _hurts more. “Oy Paige, what cut yer sails-”_

 _She cuts off as she looks past them and_ oh, _okay yeah that’s a bandit camp if she’s ever seen one. A ring of ragged tents surround a central fire pit where a large boar is roasting; freshly gutted, judging by the organs heaped onto a tarp to the side. A pile of weapons sits in front of some stacked crates, each bearing the emblem of a different business in the region; clearly stolen from traveling merchants. Axes and arrows litter the trees surrounding the clearing, obviously put there with skill, and other signs of training scatter the forest floor._

 _And, most concerningly, there’s a tall, muscular woman in bloodstained armor glaring at the trio from - is that a carriage seat remade into a makeshift throne? Where did they get_ that _?_

_She’s also sharpening a battleaxe. It’s a lot bigger than Kora’s axes._

_“Well, well. Looks like we gots sum poor, sorry_ suckers _wot wandr’d inna tha wrong place.”_

_Next to the woman, a reedy-looking man in black robes leers at them from a fallen log. He’s wearing a necklace of bones, too, and Kora feels the back of her neck prickle in warning. Whatever his deal is, she doesn’t like it._

_“Mig’h I remove ‘em, milady? I ken always use sum fresh bodies y’know-”_

_“_ **_Quiet_ ** _.”_

* * *

“The woman rises and slams her axehandle into the ground.” Yaoyorozu pounds her fist on the table for emphasis. “Standing, you can see that she’s easily two meters tall, clad in thick plate armor accented with red metal. Her features are strong, and emphasized by the band of twisted black metal above her brow. She regards you three with an air of derision, her eyes lingering on Kora’s bloodstained clothing before speaking.”

She clears her throat before continuing in what she _hopes_ is a low, smokey tone. She’s quite unfamiliar with such vocal exercises, but from what she’s learned listening to the shows Midoriya suggested, it is an important skill for dungeon mastering. 

_“Although I had little hope for the quality of men in this village, I still find myself disappointed that they were insufficient for_ children _and_ ship thugs _.”_

Uraraka squawks in outrage and Yaoyorozu has to pause off her speech to swallow a giggle. _Stay in character, Momo._

“The bandit woman levels her axe at you, Paige, in a clear threat. _Nonetheless, your efforts will be your undoing. Before I cleave your heads from your shoulders, you will tell me: what brings such a pitiful group so deep into my territory?_ ” 

“We are here to end your criminal activities!” Iida promptly responds with gusto. The other two wince at his blunt honesty and grab their dice in unison, clearly anticipating a fight. Yaoyorozu looks over at him, about to remind him to separate himself from his character, but to her surprise Iida gives her a subtle smirk while the others aren’t looking. 

_Oh_. 

She may not be very familiar with her classmates yet, but she’s attended enough of her family’s events to recognize certain expressions when she sees them. 

That is the expression of someone who knows _exactly_ what he’s just done, and does not regret it. 

_Okay_ , then. That’s _interesting_. 

She gives Iida her full attention as she clears her throat and continues. 

“The woman gives you an appraising look. Her eyes flicker over your heraldry and she smiles. _‘A Knight of the Crown, and such a young one too. How quaint. Were you sent here as penance, I wonder, or have you left your station in pursuit of glory?’”_

“Make an investigation check, Iida,” she adds as he draws himself up in his seat in preparation for a response. He blinks, caught off-guard, then hurriedly tosses his die across his side of the table. 

“19!” 

Excellent. Yaoyorozu folds her hands under her chin and leans forwards, fixing her gaze on Iida. 

“Her accent catches your attention, and as you examine her appearance more closely, you realize that… her armor is _familiar_ . Under the bloodstains and the red accents, you see that it’s the same as _your_ armor. The armor of a Knight of the Crown, or at least it was once. The alterations made to it are clearly intended to separate her appearance from the Knights, but to you who trained in that very armor for years, it is clearly…” 

She trails off, smiling, as Iida practically swells to bursting with indignation. Oh dear. It seems he took even greater offense to her planned story than she expected. 

“What right have you to speak foully of our order, when you so arrogantly don and deface our heraldry!?” He’s not shouting, not really, but his intensity is definitely creeping up, and he half-stands to lean on the table. “Surrender, I say, or your blood shall pay the price of your insult!”

As he pauses in his rant to breathe, Yaoyorozu hunches over a little and gives an approximation of a villainous cackle. She knows it’s not very good, but she’s now rather more motivated to improve her acting. She doesn’t want to be the only one not investing in the roleplaying element. 

_“That’s rich that is! An’ comin’ from sum jumped-up wall guard too! Yer mighty proud fer a worthless clanker, but if yer so ready to die, I’m happy to oblige!”_

“I rush forwards and attack the robed guy!” 

Yaoyorozu blinks, startled by the outburst. They all look at Midoriya in surprise. He’s glaring at the robed figurine and holding a die aggressively in preparation. Yaoyorozu hadn’t even thought it was _possible_ to hold something so small so aggressively. 

After a second Uraraka breaks into giggles and snaches up her own die. “Alright, Deku! Lets kick their _asses_!” Her excited cheer sends her die clattering shamelessly across the table again and onto Iida’s sheet. He shoots her a stern look, likely for her carelessness, but picks up his own die and looks to Yaoyorozu expectantly. She schools her face into a neutral smile and nods at Midoriya.

“Very well. Unfortunately, they are initiating combat as well, so you do not gain a surprise attack.” She smiles as his expression morphs into surprise. “They were baiting you,” she adds lightly, and he grimaces, embarrassed. Uraraka pats him on the back as she reaches past to retrieve her die. 

“It’s okay, Deku, I was gonna hit him too!” she says, with a smile that has just a few too many teeth. “So are we fighting now?” she adds, glancing up at Yaoyorozu. 

Yaoyorozu nods and picks up her own dice, mentally assigning each to one of the enemies before rolling them. “It appears we are. If you would all roll initiative, please. Additionally…” She lets the word linger, drawing their full attention before finishing; “I believe this would be considered the _‘boss battle’_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This took a LOT longer than I wanted! I'm working again, so my time for writing is kind of reduced, but that's not going to stop me. Enjoy!
> 
> PLAYERS  
> Yaoyorozu: Dungeon Master  
> Iida: Ser Verodin Valorus, Half-Elf Paladin  
> Uraraka: Kora Saltsweep, Halfling Barbarian  
> Midoriya: Paige Wikiwat, Human Cleric (Knowledge Domain)


	6. Chapter 6

_It takes all of six seconds for Paige to realize they made a mistake._

_Specifically, the realization comes when their steel dagger_ bounces _off the man’s robes with a crackle of arcane energy._ Mage Armor. _Damn._

_They quickly recover and duck to the side, circling to place him between themself and the armored woman who kinda scares them, honestly. Past his head, they see Verodin delivering a heavy sword strike that clangs against the woman’s armor but doesn’t seem to actually harm her._

_“Instigating violence? Hardly the behavior of a_ knight _,” the woman taunts, retaliating with a two-handed strike that crashes against his breastplate_ far _harder than his own attempt. Kora surged forwards as well, but Paige doesn’t see whether she hits as their gaze is wrenched back to the man as he claps his hands together and shouts a gutteral incantation in a language they don’t know. Infernal_ , _perhaps, or maybe a version of Primordial? It’s not Draconic, they would recognize that even though they can’t speak it-_ **ohSHIT!** ****

_They just barely dodge the burst of flames that erupt from his palms, feeling it lick across their shoulder and thigh as the elemental magic burns in a way real fire never could. If it wasn’t for their shield, it would’ve caught them squarely over their heart and probably taken them down completely._

_“Shit!” They gasp out, the curse venting some of the initial pain. It’s weird that that works, but whatever. They swallow the pain and sheath their dagger, then clasp their holy symbol and shout in retaliation,_ “Sacred Flame!”

_That works far better. A flash of golden flames flares along his arm and he flinches away with a pained gasp. A lot more than they expected actually - Paige isn’t the strongest mage around and cantrips aren’t the strongest of spells. Maybe there’s something about that particular spell that affects him?_

_They watch carefully as he recovers, his mocking grin shifting into a vicious snarl._

_“Well, well, well, well_ well! _” he spits, the mad humor in his eyes burning into rage as he raises his hands again, “Guess ya wanna die first, huh, bookworm?”_

 _Another harsh incantation and Paige throws themself to the ground to avoid his next spell, this time a spectral_ skeletal _hand that claws through the space their head just occupied._

 _That’s. Surprising._ Chill Touch _inhibits magical healing, and combined with the injuries they’ve already taken, that could’ve easily led into an unpreventable killing blow. They expected more fire from the enraged maniac, not_ tactical foresight _._

_The man meets their eyes as they push themself to their feet, and Paige spots him glancing around past their body. They don’t dare turn to look at the others’ fight, but whatever the man sees makes him bare his teeth._

_“Oh, yer gonna wish ye’d stayed outa our bizness,” he growls, reaching into his robes. A rush of fear surges at the sight_ (unknown item, possibly dangerous, must disable immediately) _and Paige moves automatically, the words fresh on their tongue springing forth again._

 _“_ Sacred Flame _!” They shout, willing the magic to strike him down before he can enact whatever plan he’s putting in motion. The golden magic licks across his arms and up to his torso, but when he jerks in pain his hand comes away gripping a scroll._ (Spell Scroll; prepared in advance, likely a contingency plan; desperate play, **end this now** )

_But they won’t make it in time as he unrolls it, magic swelling from the page even as they start to gesture for a third, last-ditch cantrip, knowing it’ll fail but desperate to try-_

**Fwwwt!**

_-An axe whips past Paige’s head, close enough to brush their hair, and embeds itself deep in his shoulder with a sickening_ squelch. _His eyes widen in shock and he opens his mouth, possibly to scream, but all that comes out is a wheezing gasp before his eyes go blank and he falls dead to the ground._

_Paige stares at the body._

_Vaguely, from a distance, they hear Verodin’s words echoing through their head, warning them to take the bandits in alive. Verodin’s a Knight Of The Crown, acting under Its authority, and they just went against Its orders and_ killed _someone. What’s going to happen, will Verodin turn them in for murder, they don’t even have their temple’s support this far away what do they_ do-

_“Paige!”_

_Kora’s shout jerks them from their shock. They look around to see her kneeling beside an unconscious(?) Verodin, the armored woman on the ground behind them._

_“‘E’s hurt bad, get o’r here an’ keep ‘im steady,” she snaps, in the tone of someone who_ will not _accept disobedience. As Paige hurries over automatically, they can’t help but wonder what_ exactly _Kora’s job on her ship is._

 _“W-what about you? How hurt are you?” they ask, keeping her in their peripheral as their magic flows into Verodin, repairing his most serious injuries._ Spare the Dying _won’t get him back on his feet, but it’s quite literally all they have left. Kora looks at them and huffs, and a bit of the harshness leaves her face._

_“‘M right shipshape, don’t ya worry. Jus’ keep shiny here steady an’-“_

_-She cuts off with a snarl and Paige flinches in surprise as she grabs for her axe. They start to back away as she pulls back, aiming a throw_ right at them _, but something collides with their shoulder and sends them sprawling. They hear the axe whistle through the air just over them, and scramble to see what’s happening._

_They just glimpse the robed man, still holding that damned scroll, wrap one arm around the woman’s body before, with a few words in that guttural language, both of them disappear in a flash of magic._

* * *

“What!!?” Uraraka exclaims as Yaoyorozu clears the figurines off the map. “Bullshit, I killed him! You said he died!” 

“Technically, I said he’d had three hit points remaining, and that he then fell to the ground in silence,” Yaoyorozu replies, barely keeping the satisfaction from her voice. She hadn’t been certain her plan would work out, and the potential consequences of them taking the _scroll of teleport_ off of him had nearly dissuaded her, but she’s surprised at just _how_ pleased she feels with the twist. With how experienced Midoriya is, and how she suspects Iida to be, successfully outmaneuvering them fills her with quiet pride. “Either of you certainly could have confirmed whether he was truly dead, as well. Verodin succeeded his first death saving throw, so you had at least two rounds before stabilizing him was necessary.”

Uraraka’s glaring at her, but Midoriya claps his hands excitedly. 

“Oh! He must have been a shadow sorcerer! They have an ability that lets them withstand a normally lethal hit once, as long as it’s not radiant damage or a crit!” he says rapidly, not _quite_ descending into his frenzied muttering state. Uraraka throws her hands up and leans back in her seat. 

“Oh come on! So if it wasn’t me that took him out, he’d be dead?” 

“Perhaps,” Yaoyorozu says simply. Uraraka glares at her, but her lips are twitching so Yaoyorozu doesn’t _think_ she’s actually that upset about it. Sure enough, after a moment she slumps forward and smiles as she stretches languidly across the table for another bag of snacks. 

“Ok, well, the next time we see him I’m _so_ gonna kill him properly,” she says with a mixture of anger and glee. Iida, who had been watching the fight silently ever since Verodin fell unconscious, nods in firm agreement. 

“Indeed! Such resources suggest they have a prominent financial backer, as even the simplest of spells scrolls are more expensive than their reported activity would permit. We will not be able to afford such risks in the future.” 

Uraraka blinks up at him in apparent surprise. “Really? You told us not to kill any of them though.”

Iida gestures vaguely. “Verodin seeks to follow due process of law, even for clear instances of criminal behavior. It is part of his Lawful Good alignment. And besides - it is not preferable, but it _is_ possible to interrogate a corpse.”

 _Everyone_ stares at him at that. Yaoyorozu mentally adjusts her assessment of him from ‘likely experienced’ to _‘definitely_ experienced’, because he delivered that concerning statement with absolute nonchalance. 

“Are there any items of interest around the encampment?” he asks pointedly, like he didn’t just drop the idea of necromancy into the conversation. Yaoyorozu clears her throat quietly and checks her reference notes. 

“Well. Verodin doesn’t know, as he is currently unconscious, but Kora and Paige can make investigation checks if they wish.” 

Uraraka’s already rolling before she finished her sentence. Yaoyorozu decides she should just expect the girl to do so from now on. 

“Seventeen!” she exclaims delightedly. Midoriya looks over in surprise as he rolls his own check. 

“Oh wow, your dice have been really good all day!” he notes, then looks at his result. “I got… a _seven_.” He picks up his die and glares at it. Uraraka giggles. 

Yaoyorozu doesn’t really want to give Midoriya _nothing_ for the whole fight, especially after his disappointment at the villain escaping, so she counts out the predetermined treasure appropriately. Uraraka cheers as she discovers a large pouch of gold and silver, and Midoriya accepts some smaller pouches of more mixed coinage with grace. 

“You’re not gonna tell us to return all of this to everyone, are you?” Uraraka shoots a suspicious look at Iida as she notes her find down on her sheet. Iida gestures in the negative. 

“Of course not. The Crown can reimburse a degree of lost resources, and many of the victims are no longer within the region so returning every coin is impossible. Besides,” and he gives that same self-aware smirk, “Corpse robbing is a traditional adventurer pastime.” 

Yaoyorozu expected something like that, so she doesn’t choke on her laughter like the other two do. She really does wonder whether they’ve been paying attention to his expressions, in addition to his gestures. He gives away far more of his thoughts that way. 

“Damn,” Uraraka coughs, pained but grinning at Iida. “Are you sure you want to be a paladin? You could be a _great_ pirate!” 

As Iida tries to politely disagree, and Midoriya joins in on Uraraka’s side, a beeping sound draws Yaoyorozu’s attention to her phone, where an alarm is going off. _Oh, is it that late already? I hadn’t realized…_

“The three of you have defeated and captured many of the bandits, and driven away the rest,” she speaks up over their conversation. “You have found respectable allies, and done good for the town. As you carry your unconscious associate back to your transport, you both consider the events of the day, and the possibilities for tomorrow. Now, unfortunately, we must end for the evening.” She holds up her hands as they all start protesting, “I understand, but it is late, and we all must return to our homes in a timely manner.”

The trio groans in disappointment even as they start gathering their things. Yaoyorozu pauses in the process of sweeping her own dice off the table as she notices Uraraka looking at the remaining snacks, something pained behind her expression.

“Perhaps we should leave the food here,” she says, trying for a casual air. “I imagine transporting all of it through the subway would be difficult.” 

The boys make noises of agreement, but Yaoyorozu is watching Uraraka. The bubbly girl had gone still as she spoke, and the naked gratitude flickering behind her eyes sends a strange feeling through Yaoyorozu’s stomach. She gives her a quick nod and a smile, which Uraraka returns in unspoken acknowledgement. 

Yaoyorozu doesn’t have the whole picture, but she’d be a poor hero if she ignored what she _can_ see.

* * *

“Thank you for suggesting this, Midoriya,” Yayoyorozu says quietly as he closes the front door behind them. “I have not had the opportunity to participate in such activities before. It has been wonderful.”

Midoriya looks at her with an expression that’s not quite surprise, closer to recognition, before giving her a small smile. “You too,” he says, and his voice is softer than she’s yet heard. “I had a great time too. You did a fantastic job, Yaoyorozu.” 

“Oh…” She feels her face growing warm and quickly looks away. “I-I simply listened to the shows you suggested, for inspiration. And then read the books you suggested. So. It is thanks to you, really.” 

Midoriya laughs nervously. “W-well! I think it’s amazing anyways! You remembered all the rules and kept everyone involved, that’s really impressive too! Being a dungeon master is difficult, but you handled it great!” 

He’s so awkwardly earnest that Yaoyorozu can’t help but smile as she glances back at him. They meet gazes and hold them for a moment, before Midoriya goes bright red and spins away to face down the street. 

“I-I’ll see you in class!” he shouts over his shoulder as he hurries away. Yaoyorozu blinks at the abruptness of it, then considers what she knows of Midoriya and suppresses a giggle. Oh dear. He really is quite emotional, isn’t he… 

Not that that’s a bad thing. Quite apart from being utterly endearing, she expects him to be a delight to roleplay with in future sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little while, especially compared to the pacing for the other chapters. I'm back at work, so I don't have quite as much time to write now. I'm still working on it though!
> 
> PLAYERS  
> Yaoyorozu: Dungeon Master  
> Iida: Ser Verodin Valorus, Half-Elf Paladin  
> Uraraka: Kora Saltsweep, Halfling Barbarian  
> Midoriya: Paige Wikiwat, Human Cleric (Knowledge Domain)


End file.
